


Maybe you will bring me good luck

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Declaration of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Meet the Ex, Meet the Family, Mention of sex, Press and Tabloid, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer come into the world of MotoGp and she will be following the Team HRC Honda Repsol during one year. Does she will be friend with the guys or not ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in the star of my three works that i'm doing about Original Female Character (this is not me the original Female Character)
> 
> Written this at the 1st Person ( a character that i have invented)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I'm a newcomer in the world of Moto GP, since this season where I'm charged to do interviews and review during and after races. I'm also charged to follow the team Honda Repsol (HRC). 

Before the weekend of the race I have one interview planned with Dani Pedrosa. We have talked for a while, and it's been quite good. I work as a freelancer journalist.   
When we finished the interview he told me "Welcome and hope you will feel good with the team" 

"Thanks"

"And hope you will have success with your interview" 

"I hope too, and I also wish you my luck for the race"

"Thanks, since we are with us. Maybe you want to hang out with us the night, so you know better the team?"

"Thanks" 

"No problem"

I have followed the team and I have done a great article for the first race I was really happy. Before everyone who was leaving.   
Marc and Dani have asked me "Do you will leave someone near of the team?" 

"For the moment near my family, because I had some issue and I can't go back where I was living" 

"Do you want that for a while until you find something you live with me?" Asked Dani 

"Oh Dani... I don't know if I can accept" 

"Carmen, you should accept, I'm sorry I can help you right now" say Marc

"Don't worry Marc. But why I should accept the offer of Dani?" 

"Because he will tell you more about Moto GP, learn lots of stuff and everything and you will have no problem in Switzerland"

"I know Moto GP I follow moto since I'm young"

"Yes, it's true, for no problem" 

"Since you are so nice I accept"

It's how I have taken the flight with Dani Pedrosa where we will cohabit one house.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at his home I had one thing to say to myself "One amazing home"

"Welcome at my home et Fais comme chez toi"

"You speak French?"

"un peu" 

"I'm french so if you want we can work on your french and you can help me with the Spanish" 

"Deal"

He makes me visit the home and my room.

"It's your home for how long you want"

"Thank you a lot"

"No problem"

We go in the living room where he sit, but first he put some bottles of water on the table. 

"So you know a lot of Moto?"

"Yes, I'm a fan since I'm little, my father and my grandfather are totally on it so I jumped on it. Even if I don't ride"

I was embarrassed 

"You don't know?" 

"Yes, " I say quietly 

"Maybe I can help you"

"Ok thank you"

We talked during a long time about stuff about Moto. Then I have admitted to him "I have followed you since the beginning of your career, I have started again at learning Spanish for you, you are one of my favorite rides, and I will support you and also do my job"

"So you support me" 

"Yep"

"You think you can bring me good luck and not fall" 

"Maybe, and I'm so sorry for all your fall"

"It's okay" 

"Maybe this year can be good"

We had dinner, I have shown him that I could cook, he was really happy and told me that I was a good cook. I have taken a bath and put my pyjamas, I had only one luggage since I have not finished my move out. I had to go in China again.

"I'm going to go to sleep" 

"Ok, thanks again Dani"

"If you have any problem come knock at my door"

"Thanks"

Even if I had taken my medicine for my anxiety about new places and stuff I was not okay, crying and was feeling not okay.  
Dani couldn't sleep and saw me like this he told me

"What happen?" 

"Sorry I don't deal well with new places, and since I had not my mind focused by something I had my anxiety back, also stressed and other stuff" 

Dani hugged me

"Oh come with me"

He brings me in his room where he makes me sleep with him.

"I'm here everything is okay, if you want to talk I'm here, I want to be your friend"

"Thanks Dani" 

And we fall asleep like this, it's been a so long time since I didn't sleep with someone and comfort me.   
The next day I had to excuse myself and tell him a little about me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when I wake up, I saw Dani at the Kitchen.

"Hi, do you have sleep well?"   
"Yes and thank you for last night"   
"That's normal"  
"Want breakfast?"   
"No thanks, I don't eat the morning"  
"Okay. Do you have something planned for the day?"   
"No, no review or thing like that"  
"Maybe I can make you visit the neighborhood"  
"That would be nice" 

We spend the day where Dani have made me visit this neighborhood and also do shopping for eating.   
When we arrived, he told me, "Until you are better or as long as you want you can sleep with me"   
"Oh Dani, I can't accept"   
"You should, like I said I want to be your friends and friends help each other"  
"Ok, thanks"  
"So if we are friends, maybe I should tell me about myself" 

We talked a good part where I have told him about my anxiety, that my love life was complicated, but I'm alone for a long time, because my break up were not good and I wanted to forget about it. I have also told him that I'm attracted to boys and girls. I didn't tell him about everything.   
But the talk was really great and it was nice that someone listen to me.

We have eaten dinner together, he is really a good cook.   
He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, I say yes.   
He was near me and cuddling me.   
In my head I was thinking maybe he wants to be more than friends with me, but if we do something I should tell him the truth.  
At the end of the movie.   
He kissed me, and told me "I want to know you more, I think I really like you since you are here, I want maybe to date you is That okay?"   
I kissed him and said to him, "I would like that"   
"We will go slowly if you are not comfortable or other"  
"Thanks Dani" 

We have slept next to each other, where my night was good.   
All I thought were about Dani and what he said.  
And I think I can be happy like this.   
And it's given me motivation and also more envy to continue my job. I look forward to next.


	4. Chapter 4

With Dani, this was okay. I have can some review that I had to do. He also watched with me some games of football.  
He told me that we could watch some together if we don't have a race and the same for other stuff.  
I have also learned that he liked a little video game, so little by little I helped it to make him show some games.

I'm not only a journalist about Moto GP that was the good thing about being in freelance.  
I have done also some tweets and some posts in Instagram, where I didn't mention about Dani.   
For the moment nobody knows about us. Even if when my best friend will know this also my family will rest surprised.  
We had also some dates, and it's been great to have tranquility.   
He had shown me some good things, and it was wonderful. 

Then come the second race, where I still followed the team, I could take every picture that I wanted and every article with the boss of the team or everything.  
For me, it's a dream come true, since my dream  
was to be journalist in the world of sports. Dani and Marc asked me during the weekend if everything was okay and I say yes.  
I have also visited Austin, who was and a great city, even if I prefer Europe or some city in the USA (Fan girl of NHL here). 

At every race I'm scared for Dani but I have to rest professional, because for the moment I was not officially his girlfriend.   
But he do a good race and finish at the 2nd place.   
The race was won by Valentino Rossi that I have met him afterwards because Dani wanted that I know him.  
He is a charmer, and like to flirt.   
We had a dinner with him. It was amazing.   
Then Valentino have taken a picture of three of us and send it to Instagram. I have done the same and Dani too.   
Multiple times Dani have taken my hand, and when we were leaving Valentino have told us "I wish you the best of you, because you seem better. And try to rest forever with her. She seems to be a keeper"  
I totally blushed

When we walked back at the hotel, Dani, have kissed me and told me "Maybe Valentino is right, you are a keeper and maybe one day you will be mine, as my wife"  
"Dani..."  
"I want you so much, But I will wait, because I know you are the girl that I would wait"   
He kissed me again then we have leave for our own bedroom  
I was in my own bedroom and I was crying about what he has said to me. I couldn't believe it... It was like a declaration of love.


	5. Chapter 5

The next race was in Argentina the week after, after what he said to me I was a little uncomfortable.

I have spent a good part of my day talking with my best friend, who was awesome. 

"You should tell him, about everything"  
"Yeah I know, but I'm scared"   
"He wants you forever, he said to you this. He prefers you at one model or something like that. It looks like he said to you I love you"  
"Maybe you should talk to him about your feelings, even if it's only one month  
" "Maybe you are right"   
"I'm maybe right"  
And after we talked about her life between Japan and Korea. 

After the call I knew I had to talk to Dani but I didn't want to disturb him so I decided to wait when we go home to talk to him. So I was working harder in lots and lots of work in keeping my mind busy.   
But I was also a little alone, try to keep distance between us. If he remarked it, he didn't say something.   
Marc has taken me in his arms and tell me "Are you okay?"  
"Yes don't worry" I was trying to smile 

Unfortunately, Dani has fallen during free practice, and I was scared. When he has finished at the clinic, I have seen him, and I have hugged him.   
"Dani are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
"I'm relieved" and I kiss him  
"I was a little thinking of you, because you were so busy and everything and I thought that it was one issue between us"  
"Not at all Dani, but maybe we should talk after the race"   
"Oh?"   
"Just something about our relationship who can be at the next step because I have lots of things to tell you"   
"Ok"

The race of the weekend was okay where Dani have not fallen again but he finished 4th.  
It was time for a little break from the world of Moto GP and be back at the home of Dani to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at the home of Dani and he kissed me.   
"You know I'm serious I want you, Carmen I love you" I was crying  
"Dani, why me?"  
"Because you are smart, amazing, beautiful" 'Beautiful.I like the way you are, you are you, you are simple. I like you for what you are, I don't care that you are not perfect, but I just know that I love you. I like to be with you, I want to date you, I want to be your boyfriend"  
"I would love that Dani" 

We hugged then we kissed, but I had to tell him "I have never done it with a guy.." I say shyly   
"Really?"   
"Yes, I just have done it with women, long story and maybe I want to not think on it"  
"You can tell anytime you want"   
"Thanks, but when I was with guys I have never done this, because I really wanted to do it with the good person"  
"It would be my pleasure to be the first, to show you that I love you and that I care about you"  
"Dani..."   
"I think I have found the person that I wanted and this person is you"  
"Dani, please I want you"   
"Yes, my love" 

We have made love where Dani was gentle, he was really gentle with me. And do everything for proving me that he was serious with me.  
The next day, we were smiling the whole day, he doesn't have stopped kissing me. He said to me that he didn't want to hide the fact that we were together.  
So we will talk to the team soon, then with our family.   
know my family will appreciate him.


	7. Chapter7

We decided to tell the team no long time after the fact that we were really dating. They were happy for Dani and for me, even if I had the threat if I mess up I will be bad. They sound all like a family.

And I really appreciate this For the next race I had both accreditation, the one of being a journalist and the one of be the SO of the rider.   
This time I have been at the start line, and I just couldn't believe it, the experience of being on the start line, I have just no words to express how I am.

And the race was quite good for Dani where he finished on the podium.  
I was so happy and I was happy that Marc has won the race.

We all celebrate this and this was fun.

"You are maybe my lucky charm" have told Dani and he kissed me

"Maybe"

When we arrived at the hotel, we have made love.


	8. Chapter 8

We had a break from racing where we decided that we could see both our families.

The meeting with his family was interesting, it was nice to know his family.

I hope I have made a great impression on them.

For my family, they were over the moon and charmed by Dani, I knew it.

And I'm so happy that this went well.

After the stressful weekend because I was anxious, I was happy to be home and relax even if it was one easy word since I had received some stuff to do reviews... But it's was my job. And Dani supported my job


	9. Chapter 9

I think I will never be okay when I will see one race and see someone fall.   
The race was pretty good, but it's beginning to have some falls. I was thinking to myself

"please, no fall..."

And Dani have fallen and I was scared because he touched his arms, I knew his arm/wrist was fragile. I was scared.   
One Physio of Dani have saw me that I wasn't okay and he told me

"Dani is a fighter he will be okay"

When he arrived to go at the clinic, I have followed him. I didn't want to leave his side.  
He said to me

"I'm okay"

When he was out I have taken him in my arms and I have told him

"I was so scared"

"I'm sorry love, but I'm okay. I have nothing "

We have kissed.

And by protection and that he no hurt his arm I have taken care of him his arms for lots of stuff.

"You could be a good nurse"He told me

"No, I'm not good for it"

"But you could be so sexy in a nurse dress"

We were laughing and then we have made love. We decided that it was time to make love bare. And it's been something that i have never do and I liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

My life continued little by little with the team and with Dani.   
We had a break from the race that we decided it was the best time to go as Hong Kong search the rest of my affairs I still had my keys I had to leave them at the apartment of Kevin.

I have also made visits Hong Kong at Dani where we take some picture and put them everywhere to show that we are happy.   
I have also decided to take some CD/books and series that I needed to review soon.   
Since I have no more contact since my history with Kevin.

Kevin was my ex boyfriend, one actor from there, I was happy with him, but the only thing is that he wanted to be fast and his mother was pushing us for having a child but I didn't want a baby at this time. And I didn't see the thing about has a baby very soon specially because of my career.

So when I was at his home who was also mine, I take all my affairs, think at some stuff off when I was here but right now I'm happy with Dani.

And just before we leave, we saw Kevin...

"Kevin..."

"Carmen..."

"Dani, I present you Kevin, who is my ex... And this is Dani my lover"

"So you have found someone else?"

"Yes, Kevin, and I'm happy he doesn't push me and he cares about me"

"Is he one actor like me?"

"No, I ride in MotoGP" said Dani

"Oh nice, do you know the reason of why we break up?"

"Yes and I respect this decision "

I have talked about what happen with Kevin when we begun to be serious with Dani.

"Do you know that I still love you Carmen, I wish you could be back to me"

"Sorry Kevin, but it's forever over between us because you pushed me and I wasn't ready. I thought you could respect my decision, but I was so wrong, you also knew about my Insecurity and my issues but it was not that. You know I thought you were really the good one, but I was wrong. Now I believe this is Dani the good one."

"You know that I will still support you for your work"

"Thanks Kevin..."

"I wish you my best for both of you"

And we leave my history with Kevin was finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

After Hong Kong, I was happy with Dani but at one moment I had my Insecurity back because if all the girls around Dani and also the grid girls and the fact that he could be with a model or something like that. I was not okay. So one day we have fought about this, this is our first fight.

"You could have anyone, but why you choose me. I'm normal and boring girl. You could have a model or even a grid girl"

"I want you Carmen, you are my love, since the first day I have fallen in love. I don't anyone but you. You are not smart and boring. You are one awesome girl, with your work, your languages that you speak and everything."

"Dani"

"You are the girl with whom I want to settle forever, it's fast for asking to marry you, but maybe one day I will ask you because it's will be the good time"

I was crying and he kissed me

"Believe me, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

And we had make up sex.


	12. Chapter 12

Dani was in good position in the championship, everything was good. For my life too between review, some interview and all this stuff. But I didn't know why, but for the next race I was scared, because when they had practiced there had lots of falls and I was scared. Dani has told me that everything is okay, but I was still scared. I was still doing my job and also support him.

And unfortunately my bad thinking was here, Dani, have fall and it was bad, he have gone to the clinic where they have told us that his hand who was already hurting and had an operation was not okay. We were sad, but I have kissed him and tell him.

"Everything will be okay, I will take care of you and you will be better. I believe in you my love."

"Carmen... let's go home..."

He was really sad, but I have done my best to cheer him up, I have even bought a nurse dress for making him better and it's okay.  
Lots of time I was scared for his hand so I was doing some massage that I knew. I loved it so much.   
When his injury was healed, I have said to him, 

"I was so scared Dani, but I know it's your job and I will support you no matter what you do. I believe in you and trust you and I love you so much"

"I love you too, so much"


	13. Chapter 13

After the injury of Dani, everything was about better, and it's what he have do. 

He have returned for racing the next race, I was happy that he was back, but also scared because of a possible injury again...   
But He has comforted me and tell me that everything could be okay. I have kissed him a lot of time. We have found that we loved kissing the other. 

And he finished 4th even if it's was not on the podium but that was enough.   
I was happy and we celebrate this.


	14. Chapter 14

In soccer a tournament was here in Switzerland, and I was surprised when the team of my ex girlfriend was invited...   
It's still hurting me to see her name and everything after what she do to make me.   
That she used me for being popular and in the national team because I have pushed her. 

So during the tournament I was not okay, because I knew something could have happened and it's been true.   
I had a text one morning when I was having lunch with Dani where she called me to see if we could talk.  
I say yes and at the same time she meets Dani.   
So I tell everything at Dani. And he was with me. 

We have seen her near her hotel where we had a talk. 

"What do you want to talk? Oh, and this is my boyfriend Dani." I ask  
"I miss you, I was here with my team and I have found that you were here. So I thought we could talk"  
"You miss me?"   
"Yeah, maybe I wanted that we talk, hang out that you come back with me in England, and be a couple again"   
"You are out, you have come out? You want to use my feelings again"  
"I'm sorry Carmen..."   
"You know I loved you so much, I have come out for you, but you not at all, you used me for for be popular, you Are in national team because of my"  
"I know and I'm sorry"   
"I wanted to be a coach, but with our history, you have changed my mind"  
"Are you happy here?"   
"I'm happy here with Dani"  
"Does he knows about us, the fact you are not straight"  
"Yes, I know this, since the beginning, she has told me because we are serious"   
" And I don't lie to them compared at you, you lie to me"  
"Is he better than me?" 

She kisses me, I bite her lips

"Stop!"   
"Don't touch her, it's the end between us, she doesn't want to be back with you"   
"You thought that kissing me would make me back to you?"   
"Yes, I hoped"  
"I have changed thanks to you, I'm stronger than you, I'm not your puppet anymore and your toy. I was just so naive. The thing that hurt me is that you lied to me, I have given you everything because I thought you were the one, and that you care about me, but I was wrong" I say while crying   
"I will never hurt her, because she is one awesome girl and she doesn't deserve to be hurt, she deserves to be with someone serious. I'm serious and I will not hurt her, I care about her and I love her." 

I just continued to cry after this while Dani hugged me

"Now we go" say Dani During the ride home, I just continued to cry, why it's hurting so much I thought I had moved on from her. 

"Everything will be okay, I'm here, I'm not like her"  
"Dani I love you"   
"I love you too " 

We spend the rest of the evening together, close where when we were in bed, he showed me again how he was serious with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for be late for the other chapters, it's complicated for me about motogp since i have a relationship love/hate with this sport (because of some family issue) but i still like this sport and also Dani as rider.  
> So i have finally finished the story and you will have the end of the story soon.

I really wanted to learn how to ride a bike for a long time, since I love Moto GP and because of my father and grandfather.

One day Dani have done the surprise to me to help me to learn this.  
We have to go to one circuit where he has helped me and that was awesome even if I was scared. And I have even done a ride with him, I was so happy.

When we arrived at home I have kissed him and tell him "I love you so much Dani and thank you for this surprise so let's me thank you"

We have made love where I enjoyed kissing him everywhere even with his scars, i loved him so much.


	16. Chapter 16

Dani has done some good result even if it was not a win but I believe in him, but one day it has arrived.

It was the race of Aragon I love this circuit I can't explain why but I loved this. Especially maybe with the replay and with the wall behind.

Dani has started from the 1st line and he has won the race, I was so scared during all the race and crossing my finger for him  
When he crossed the line I was so happy, I have jumped on the stand I was near crying.  
Dani has won, I had to see the podium.

So with the team, we go near the podium and when Dani has arrived he saw me and have kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"This race is for you my love"

"Dani"

At the podium, Dani do many looks at me and I was so happy and I have even cried again. 

We have celebrated this with the team and them after in the hotel by making love.


	17. Chapter 17

This moment of the year was a little stressful because the end of the championship was soon over.

I was so stressed for Dani.

But I was so surprised when a day Dani have told me that this night we will do something in particular.  
We have dined outside and everything, a nice dinner where we good dressed, then we go near the track of where we have met.

"What are we doing here ?"

"Surprise"

Then we go to the track, we were walking and he told me.

"It's almost one year since I have seen you here, you have to present yourself as a journalist, you were so shy. But you were so nice, where I have understood you and everything, I have also fallen in love with you. I can't imagine live without you now..."

I was crying

"Dani..."

"I want to forever live with you, your contract of being a journalist here will not stop because I want you to continue and also to be here for follow me.  I want you forever with you. So Carmen, will you marry me ?"

I was so crying and so happy and I say 

"Yes, Oui, Si"" 

And we have kissed.

I was wearing the ring on my hand, the ring was beautiful. But my fiancé was wonderful.

When we arrive at home,  we have made love.


	18. Chapter 18

We decided to do the ceremonie in France.  
  
My family can't travel a lot since at some issue that I have. So we have agree to do one at home.

A lot of people where invited between all our family, then Friends and also team-mate. 

My best friend was here and was my maid.

And one of the témoin of Dani was his brother.

I was also happy to see that my grand parents where happy to see me like this, specially  one of my grand father who was sick.

I was crying lots of time, and everyone was happy.  
  
This is one of the best day of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

We decided to have one Honeymoon very calm where we have visit lots of things, in fact two honeymoon (one in one island who was private and the other was visiting one country in Asia)   


I was so happy to be with Dani where we were offcially husband and wife.

We have also spend lots of time at the bed, he is such amazing 

Be with him was enough. I was ready to spend my life with him and forever.   


"I love you"

"I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

After the season, all my job were not finished so I have decided to show Dani what i do, he was really impressed by all of this and tell me. 

"I have the most wonderful wife in the world and i love you so much"

"I love you so much too, I'm so happy to be married at you"

My Spanish have really good progressed since i’m with Dani and i’m happy that now I can speak good in Spanish and that I have helped Dani for his french. We had so much fun during some sessions of learning language and also we learned lots of dirty language.   


The fact that my Spanish is good mean a lot to me, since i have one of my grandfather who come from Spain and i miss him, when he begun to be sick i have tell to myself that I should really learn Spanish.  
And now it’s for his memory. I miss him a lot, so when i have learn the language and that i was fluent i was happy, and speechless.   
Dani knew the reason and he helped me. He also reassure me, hugged me.  


 


	21. Chapter 21

It was the beginning of the new season i was really excited, because for this season I was officially the wife of Dani, so I was the plus one. But i had some pressure since some people were looking at me and knew about us.

But it was okay, lots of people looked how I dress  because i was not feminne enough but i liked to wear clothes of the teambut i didn’t care and Dani say the same since he love me for what i am. (And also he love when i stole his clothes at home)  


The first race of the season was amazing and after this race I knew this season could be the one for Dani.

I had a good feeling specially since he won the first race.

I still not believe that I work as journalist for Moto GP and that i’m married to Dani.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the last chapter :)

The season was so stressful where Dani had some win, i was so scared at some times. Marc have do some things who was good.  
Even other drivers, but i had only eyes for Dani.  
The championship was not done until the last race.

I also decided to tell my surprise to Dani after his title, that i’m pregnant since two month and i wanted to wait for the good moment, and he was focused for his race.  
He won the race and the championship,  i was crying and smiling, the team have take me near Dani where I have kissed him, tell him that I was so happy that he is a champion,  that i loved him. 

During the podium i was so happy for him and when we were with the team I have told him “Dani, i’m pregnant”

“Really ?”

“Yeah,  since two months”

“Why didn't you tell me ?”

“Because you were focused on the race, i didn’t want to scare you and I didn’t know how you will react”

“I'm so happy my love”

“Me too”

“We gonna have a child, it’s just a perfect day”

Oh yeah a perfect day, and next year we will have a little one.

Some months later…

Everyone was congratulate Dani and me when they learn the news, and they supported us.   
I have give birth to one little boy  


And he was up for one new season where he told me "I feel so good and have many motivations to win races for you and our little boy"

"I Love you"

"I Love You too"


End file.
